A Cullen Christmas
by Twi.Dazzel.Me.Fan.1918
Summary: Its Christmas Eve for all the Cullens, Bella and Edwards first hunt alone, and Emmett busting through the bathroom door and Edawrd and Bella take there revenge! Story better! Plz R
1. Christmas Eve

A Cullen Christmas

(Renesmee is three years old but looks and as mature as a five year old)

BPOV Chapter 1 Christmas Eve

Christmas eve 5:00 pm all Cullen's in the living room by the was very cold and snowy.

I look over and see my beautiful daughter Renesmee with her beautiful red curly hair just blowing in the warm air coming from the fire place,in her pink pajamas and hot chocolate in hand.

I was interupted by what used to feel cold but now the same body temperature as me.I felt one arm go around my shoulders.

"Hello love" I heard the soft loving voice speak softly to me.

He leaned over and kissed me passionately on the lips.

There he was the most beautiful vampire in the history of vampires.

As we continued to kiss what felt like thirty seconds,was really two minutes what i wish was eternity.

But we were interrupted by loud footsteps down the beautiful wooden staircase that sat off to the right of us.

And suddenly to appear to me was a very weird looking burst out into laughter,Santa turned and went back upstairs.

After a few minutes of laughter we all settled down.

With everyone in the living room still all just taking in our time together.

I look over toward the fireplace and still see Renesmee now joined with Rosalie by her side.

Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch with thier bodies intertwined.

Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen cooking something for Renesmee,Jacob,and Seth.

I asked Edward who was still sitting the same before all the caos occurred.

"When will Jacob and Seth be here?" I asked looking at the clock above the fireplace reading 5:30pm.

Edward replied with the sweetest smile speaking softly "There on there way love."

Sure enough he was right we all heard the loud running *thud thud thud thud* through the forest.

Soon after I asked Edward about five minutes later here came a smiling and happy Seth and Jacob come beaming through the front door.

"Hello everyone" I heard a loud kind of deep voice yell.

"Can't you knock before entering?" I heard a boy with a child like voice say softly.

With outstretched arms reaching for Renesmee, Jacob and Seth entered the room.

"Come here Nessie how is my little girl doing today?"Jacob asked as he picked her up to hug her, with Seth behind him.

Seth and Jacob with Renesmee in his arms,walked over and sat on the other open couch in the living room.

Which left Rosalie by herself by the fireplace.

Rosalie got up since she started to smell "that dog" as she puts it.

As she got up everyone heard her say "stupid dog" she muttered,at vampire rate and volume knowing Jacob could hear her speak.

Jacob was still sitting on the couch with Renesmee still safe in his arms.

I heard Rosalie's footsteps go toward the kitchen.

Then i was distracted by Edwards sweet lips reach mine then moved to my neck, so i lost track of where she was going.

"Would you like to go hunting after Nessie eats love?"He asked in the most encourageable voice that he always made so sexy that it would make me blush and my heart race if it could."You look like you need it" He added.

Then i heard Esme call from the kitchen "dinner is done Nessie,Jacob,and Seth. We are having soup for dinner." She called "I'm going to eat it if you don't hurry!" She jokingly said.

I jumped up to go help Esme and Carlisle get dinner for the three.

I fixed Renesmee's bowl first, then Seth's and Jake's.

I sat them at the table and gave them each a glass of Coke.

I saw Carlisle and Esme go to sit in the living room when i was sitting down Seth's glass of Coke.

After i was done I walked in to the living room to sit back in Edward's awaiting arms.

We sat in silence for a few seconds until Jasper broke it asking "Has anyone seen Emmett in the past half hour?"

I turned to look at him with a confused look on my face.

"Where's Rosalie she might know?" Jasper asked.

"Well she was heading towards the kitchen." I added trying to help everyones confusion.

"I'll go look for her." Jasper said getting off the couch.

I shot a confused sorta scared look towards Edward, while Jasper headed toward the kitchen.

I asked Esme if Renesmee, Edward, and I if we could go hunt.

"Hey Esme, Do you mind if we go hunt?" I asked

But heard a small little voice coming from the kitchen "Mommy I don't want to go hunt tonight, can i go later please Mommy." she asked in a cute tone.

I walked into the kitchen to talk to her. "Renesme are you sure you don't need to hunt with us?" Trying to sound convincing.

"Yes Mommy im sure i want to stay here for a while I'm kind of tired to." She answer and let out a yawn slowly slipping out.

"Okay sweetie let me talk to Esme and Rosalie, I will only be gone an hour, I will make it short." I told her then started off to the living room to talk to Esme and Rosalie.

I had reached the living room, were Edward was still sitting on the couch waiting for my return.

Esme and Carlisle were on the couch and Alice was on the other end waiting for jasper.

"Hey Esme?" I asked looking at her perfect face across the living room.

"Yes dear?" She answered.

"Renesmee doesn't want to go hunt with us do you mind if you and Rosalie watch her while we hunt? We wont be gone but an hour."I said

I looked at Esme's face expression which had a huge smile.

"Sure Bella i will be glad to spend time with my granddaughter, we will have so much fun, we may teach her to bake cookies and wrap gifts." Esme said excitingly.

"Thanks Esme so much" I said.

Jasper had walked back in the room.

"I found Rosalie, she was in her room checking her email" He said still confused.

The whole room was silent with confusion.

"She said she last saw Emmett outside but she wasn't paying attention to what he was doing" Jasper added.

"Emmett"Alice and I called at the same time.

It was very quit for a few seconds.

Then.... suddenly... * BOOM BANG CRASH CLANG THUD BOOM POW*

Here comes Santa rolling down the staircase in the same Santa outfit we saw coming down the stairs earlier.

It was a red Santa suit with a Orange hat and purple boots. We all start to laugh.

The person in the Santa outfit finally reached the bottom of the staircase and hit the wooden shoebox by the door.

We were all to our feet laughing.

As the Santa stood up and rubbed his head like it hurt from hitting the box.

He said "HO HO HO" In a deep voice.

"Emmett" We all yelled laughing.

Then he took off his hat and beard and we all started to laugh.

Then i heard little footsteps coming into the living room from the kitchen.

Renesmee ran as fast as she could to run into Emmett's big belly.

She hit him out fell the pillows.

"Emmett, where did you find all those pillows?"I asked confused.

"I gatherd them from Esme and Carlisle's and Alice and Jasper and Rosalie's and my room" He smiled with pride thinking it was a good idea.

"Emmett Cullen you take my pillow's and put them back where you got them right now." We all heard Esme yell from across the room.

"You have to make our bed for the next month now." Rosalie hissed.

"Emmett, I just got those today on sale at Macy's for four-hundred dollars and there you go making them into a toy. They go good with our room and they match my closet. You dummy take those back" Alice beamed.

Edward had Renesmee tight in his arms laughing.

Carlisle was standing behind Edward and I trying not to get himself in any trouble by laughing at the site that was taking place before our eyes.

I leaned over to Edward.

"It's 7:00pm" Renesmee let out a yawn

"I think we should go hunt so i can get back and get he ready for bed. I know she will be awake early wanting her gifts" I said while Edward nodded in agreement.

"Hey Esme" I yelled through all the laughter."Edward and i are going hunt i will be back in an hour or so." I told her.

"Okay" She said

"Come here Nessie give grandma a big huge hug" Esme said

I bent down and gave Renesmee a tight hug and let her go to Edward then he released her to Esme.

"I love you so much" Edward and I both said at the same time.

"I love you to Mom and Dad" She answered with a very high pitched childish voice.

Then we turned for the door and stepped out, before we shut the door we both yelled "Bye" to everyone.


	2. Alone for once

A Cullen Christmas Author's note: I own nothing. Alright this is my first fanfic and I'm only 14 so hang in there. That was just getting started. Rated M because of later chapters. Please review I have worked hard! If you think something should have been better leave it in my reviews or PM me and i will try to improve it! Thanks for reading A Cullen Christmas R&R. ~Tabitha~

Bpov Chapter 2 Alone For Once

As we walked hand-in-hand down the front steps,we finally reached the bottom... then suddenly I froze, as if i had been dazzled by Edward once again.

"Hey Edward" I said with a questioning sexy voice.

"Yes Bella" He said looking at me confused.

Still having my hand I said "You know this is our first hunt together in so long without a silly Emmett or emotional Jasper tagging along." I said with hearts flashing in my eyes and looking at Edward as if there as if there was never going to be a tomorrow.

"Yes, I know love, but we have to hurry to get back to take Renesmee home to get her ready for tomorrow." He said not trying to reject this chance alone.

"Who ever said vampires can't do things fast anyway Edward." I said more convincing than before.

"Love" He said stunned at my comment.

"Edward" I groaned.

Then we took off at full speed and dashed into the woods.

We reached the middle of the woods. The trees and ground were converged in white snow still falling from the sky.

We had found two deer not far from the edge of the woods in a field eating dropped corn from a local farmer. So Edward and I Dashed toward them.

After we finished the deer we caught we slowly started to walk out way noticing it was only 7:30pm.

We walked slowly through the woods. We had reached the middle of the woods were we took off after the deer.

I made a sudden was a few feet ahead of me before he noticed I had stoped.

Edward turned to me and shot and confused and puzzeled look.

Within a blink of an eye I had shoved Edward against a large oak tree the was 10 feet away from where we were standing.

I started kissing Edward. I kissed him until he stoped and released himself after a minute.

"Bella we have to go back to the house, Nessie is waiting." He said not upset.

But i didn't listen i had him pinned against the tree kissing his warm lips and tasting his sweet breath. Then i moved to unbutton his blue button-up shirt, then kissing his chest Then i jumped on him moving back up to his sweet lips. My hand softly around his waist behind his unbuttoned shirt moved to his neck. Finally Edward gave in and kissed me passionately back.

We continued, for a few minutes until i broke loose. I could tell he wanted me more than anything right now. It was showing threw his beautiful gold looking eyes.

"Lets go back to Renesmee so I can take her home and give her a bath." I said not wanting to stop, but I looked at my watch saying 7:50pm.

"I'll race you." I said sounding competitive.

"Who ever makes it to the bottom step last has to "make up" for a week" Making it sound as if it was dirty.

"GO" I yelled to start the race home.

I took a dash towards home were i heard my sweet daughters voice. "Grandma when is my Mom and Dad coming home?"I heard her speak tiredly with a yawn.

"There on there way honey." Esme said in her sweet voice.

As i continued to run, I past Edward about 100 feet from the bottom stair. I waved as I past like he was sitting still.

Sure enough I made it to the bottem step first.

Edward showed up a second later.

He ran over and gently grabed my head to kiss my forehead.

"Looks like someone has some "making up" to do." I said in my dirty tone.

"Oh man" Edward jokingly said. I knew he would always love to "make up" to me, I thought.

He kissed me again then we walked up the stairs hand-in-hand just as we left.

We walked in the doorway to see a awaiting Renesmee standing by the door ready to hug us.

"MOMMY,DADDY" She yelled with an entergetic voice.

I seen Esme and Carlisle on the couch hand-in-hand, sitting together.

Rosalie was laying on Emmett in the floor.

I saw Jasper laying on the couch beside Esme and Carlisle.

I heard Alice upstairs aparently geting outfits out for tomorrow.

"I think this purse goes with pink top and these jeans with these white heals." She said with joy.

"Where's Jacob and Seth?" I asked confused on there disappearance.

" They went home to wrap gifts for Billy, apparently he is with Charlie watching t.v. and eating pizza." Esme answered sweetly.

"O Okay" I replied with Renesmee in my arms smiling ear to ear.

"Well you ready Renesmee, Its 8:00pm. I have to get you home and get you ready for tomorrow, it's going to be a long day."I said happily.

"Give everyone a hug so we can go." Edward said with a smile that we both knew what it meant.

She ran over to Rosalie's open arms first, hugged her than kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you aunt Rosalie." She said in her loving tone.

"Love you to so much Nessie" Rosalie said

Then Renesmee ran and jumped on Esme and Carlislie's open laps, then gave them a big hug.

"Ilove you Grandma and Grandpa, see you in the morning." She said sweetly.

Before they could say anything, Alice came running down the stairs.

"Renesmee I want to dress you tomorrow" Alice said so happy almost yelling.

"But I want to open my gifts first aunt Alice" Resensmee said in an upset voice.

"Yes, after you open your gifts I get 30 miniutes to fix your hair and put a dress on you." Alice said.

"Okay" Renesmee said unhappily.

"YAY" Alice screached in her sing song voice. Alice was jumping for joy.

Renesmee jumped down off of Esme and Carlisle's lap to hug Emmett and Jasper bye.

Then she walked slowly towards Alice who was smiling very big and Renesmee with her head down.

"I love you aunt Alice I will see you in the morning when I come over to open my gifts." Renesmee said smiling again.

I Huged Esme and Carlisle tightly the walked over to hug Rosalie and Alice bye.

I walked over to hug Emmett and Jasper bye when suddenly Emmett picked me up and started to swing me around like a doll.

"Emmett Cullen you put me down right now." I said in a scared voice.

After swinging me around five more times he sat me on my feet.

"Emmett you scared me, not that i was going to get hurt, but you did scare me." I laughed.

As we turned for the door Emmett grabbed me in a big hug.

"See you in the morning little sis, I love you." He yelled lovingly.

We headed for the door. "Bye everyone" Renesmee Called through the door.

Then we shut the door and headed for the Volvo. I opended the back door to let Renesmee crawl in to sit in her booster seat then was getting ready to buckel her in when Edward came around.

"Here love, let me do it." He said so sweetly.

Soon he finished buckeling her in then he lifted me up and put me in the car and buckled my seat belt, then shut my door.

Shortly after, Edward sliped into the drivers seat and started the car and slowly backed up the Volvo and headed down the Cullen's drive towards home.

He usally drives slowly when we have Renesmee with us, he is very careful when it comes to her.

I turned and look at my precious daughter in the backseat fast asleep.

"Wow! I guess she really was tired." I said to Edward who was watching the road with a huge grin on his face.

"Why you smiling so big?" I asked very confused.

"Well one I have the most two beautiful and most wonderful women in my life my beautiful wife and precious daughter in the backseat."

He took his eyes off the road for a second and looked at me while his face beamed with pride.

"And two I get to "make up"to you all night while Renesmee sleeps." He laughed happily.

We soon reached out street. We turned down our street in complete silence while Renesmee still asleep.

Finally we pulled into the driveway.

"I will get Nessie out and take her inside." Edward said with such pride.

Edward got out and walked around to get Renesmee out of the Volvo.

I unbuckeld and was right behind Edwardwith Renesmee and safe in his arms still fast asleep.

We walked down the sidewalk the reached the front door. I took the keys out of Edwards hand and unlocked the door and held it open so he could take her in to lay her on the couch until I was ready to give her a bath.

I walked over and sat the keys on the counter in the kitchen.

"Edward" I called

"Yes love" He answered

"Will you take my purse put in on the bed, and get out my bed clothes, and take Renesmee's bag to her room and get out her pajama's?" I asked

"Sure love" he replied picking up my purse and Renesmee's bag.

I was going to run her bath water.

I reached the bathroom and pulled out a towel and a wash rag that I put in the bathtub then started to run the bath water.

While the tub was filling with water I went to wake up Renesmee to put her in the bath.

I walked into the large living room filled with the scent of apple ciniman candels, and walked over to the couch that Renesmee was laying on closest to the fire place.

"Hey Renesmee, honey you need to wake up so can give you a bath, its ready for you, come on honey." I picked her up and she rubbed her eyes.

We reached the bathroom were I sat her down to undress her to put her in the bath tub filled with warm water and bubbles.

I poured the warm water over her head to start to wash it.

Then once it washed i rinsed it.

After her bath was done i put her little pink pants that has a lace an ruffles on her than just a plain pink shirt that Alice had got her at Port Angelis one week ago on her then tied back her hair with a pink ribbon that wrapped around the ponytail.

Now she was all dressed for bed.

"Edward" I hollered through the kitchen into the living room where Edward was watching the local news.

He was there within a half a second.

"Yes love" He answered sweetly

"Will you take Renesmee to bed please?"I asked excited.

"Sure" he answered

He picked up Renesmee carried her through the kitchen then made a right turn to her bedroom.

He laid her very sleepy body down on the bed and kissed her head sweetly that lay on the pink pillow.

"Night Nessie Daddy loves and will see you in the morning." He said to her and hugged tightly.

"Night baby Mommy loves you and i will see you in the morning." I said to her giving her a big kiss on the head and a tight hug.

"Night Mommy and Daddy" I love you both see you in the morning." She said in a sleepy voice with a yawn.

We turned to walk out the door to let our daughter go to sleep. I look at the clock on the stove reading 9:30pm.  
I continued to wall thought the kitchen and to the living room to go to our room, because Edward had some "making up" to do.

As I started to walk through the living room Edward walked up behind me and grabbed me around my waist and kissed my neck.

We continued to walk to our room in the same way Edward grabded me from behind.

We reached our room where Edward threw open the door and pushed me down on the bed kissing my neck then back to my lips. He continued for a few seconds then reached down to the bottom of my shirt to lift it off.

He sat me up still kissing my lips to take my shirt the rest of the way off.

He moved down to kiss my stomach then slowly moving up to my head. We continued until we were interrupted by a boom coming from the bathroom.

We wiated but didn't hear anything. So we continued.

I reached around Edwards waist to lift off his shirt from the back.

I kissed his stomach the put my teeth around the button to release its copper button on his light colored jeans. I unlacked the button then slowly unzipped his jeans still kissing his stomach them moved down to his underwear line in the front.

I started to kiss his stomach the way he kissed mine just a second ago.

Then.. suddenly... we were interrupted by the bathroom door come flying open.

Here come a Santa in a red suit, orange hat and purple boots come bursting threw the bathroom.

"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS" The Santa let out in a deep voice.

Edward and I look at each other with embarrassment.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing here? Can't you see im busy here, i lost the race today on the way home and now im making up for it." Edward said shooting Emmett an angry look.

Just then Emmett took a picture. *Snap* there went the camera.

"EMMETT" We both said acting angry but were hidding the giggles.

There we lay both shirtless and Edwards pant unbuttoned and Emmett has to take a picture I thought to Emmett would this moment, Damn you Emmett I thought.

While Emmett stood he watched us get our shirts on and watch Edward button his pants.

We walked out of our room, to step into the living room.

"Emmett why did you come here?" Edward asked curiously

With a smile he answerd "Because Alice had a vision about you two so she told me and I decided to come ruin the moment like any other brother, and besides Jasper told me he was going to pay me 20 bucks if I got the picture and I did so I get the picture of my brother and his wife in the heat of the moment and 20 bucks." He smiled then let out an evil laugh.

"I have an idea SANTA" he emphasized the word "why don't you go DELIVER" He emphasized again "Your gifts to all the good boys and girls and leave me and my wife alone?" Edward said happily.

"Really Emmett why cant you go bother Mike and Jessica, or someone else for a while?" I asked trying to convince him to leave.

"Bella, thats a great idea, thanks i'm going to bug them." he said so happy jumping for joy.

"Alright Emmett that means you will be leaving now,get plenty of pictures for us we may pay you more than jasper is going to for those pictures." Edward said trying not to laugh at the thought.

"Okay catch you guys later enjoy the rest of your night, love you both." Kind of in a sing song voice like Alice would do.

We walked Emmett to the front door.

"You know I love you both so much and I'm proud to call you my brother and sister-n-law" Emmett said with a smile.

"Bye Emmett" We called then he stepped out the door Emmett dashed into the woods.

Then we shut the door and headed towards the kitchen to though the living room to check on Renesmee.

As we walked through the living room to the Kitchen we made a left turn into her room were she lie sleeping on her bed covered with a pink comforter.

We turned around and headed back to our room. I look at the clock above the fireplace reading midnight.

So we walked back to our room and got all her gifts and carried them to the tree that was sitting between the fireplace and the t.v.

The tree had blue decorations, its had blue garland and an angel that sat on the top of the tree with her wings out with a blue dress.

The tree had blue lights and a blue skirt wrapped around the bottom.

After we had all the gifts placed under the tree neatly staked we went back to our room and changed into our pajamas and watched t.v since we don't sleep.

We just watched the news and Mtv for a while and waited for time to pass.

I lay in Edwards arms were i always felt so safe!


	3. Emmett's prank on Mike and Jessica

A Cullen Christmas Author's note: What do you think so far leave me a review please! Hope you like Emmett's silliness because he only gets more funny! R&R please.  
EMPOV

As I walked out of Edward and Bella's house in my funny Santa suit, I turned towards them.

"You know I'm proud to call you two my brother and sister-n-law" I said with such pride.

Then I turned to walk out the door.

"Bye Emmett." They called both from the door, then I disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

I took off torwards Mike and Jesssica's who just lived around the corner from Edward and Bella's house.

I kept running through the woods as fast as I could.

I had reached Mike and Jessica's, they had lights around there house and a Christmas tree in there front window to the living room.

There was a blow up Santa in the front yard with a raindeer attached.

"Blow up!" I Chuckled to myself at that thought.

As I creeped around there vehicles towards there bathroom window.

I was thinking of ways to corrupt there evening.

"Think god they don't have kids yet." I thought to myself not having to worry about being quit when I enter-up there Christmas Eve.

I as walk I thought to myself I maybe I could put on a scary mask, play with there heads by pushing over there tree, maybe make there bed fall apart or simply do what I did to my brother and his wife show up in the Santa suit through there bathroom.

I kept thinking.

"I think I will just show up in the Santa suit." I said to myself.

"That's a brilliant idea." I laughed.

I had reached their bathroom window.

"This is were all my vampire skills come in, so can't let anyone see me." I said seriously.

I pulled the screen out with my fingers then slowly sliding up the window open.

I walked up the side of the house then slowly put in one foot through the window,then the other while my hands grabbed the window to help keep the noise down and in case I fall.

Once both of my feet were through the window.

I put the window screen back into the window,then slowly shutting the window and putting the blinds back in place.

"Ya,I'm in" I said with joy.

"Time to get down and dirty with Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley " I laughed.

"Now that I don't have a big belly i won't look funny." I said sadly to myself.

"I've got to find a way to get to them" I laughed.

I thought up funny ways to make my grand entrance,but nothing.

"Ding Ding" as a light went off in my head.

"I've got it." I heard Mike and Jessica in the living room talking to someone,"Bye Angela bye Ben have a good honeymoon" I heard Jessica say to them walking out the door.

"What!" I thought to myself "Angela and Ben are getting married." I said stunned.

"Never saw that one coming." I heard Angela and Ben's foot steps go down the stairs outside and down the sidewalk,then i heard their car start,and then drove off.

I heard Mike and Jessica in the living room watching tv they were watching the USA network ,when a condom commercial come on.

"Jessica." Mike said beginning to kiss her.

"Uh,yeah Mike." she answered with nothing else to say .

"Hey Jess,you want to carry this up to the bedroom." he said so dirty.

"Ew, thought my brother and Bella made a scar on my frozen brain, this might be worse!" I made a disgusted face.

"Well that was kind of cheesy, but, oh well lets go." Jessica said exited.

"Just as planned" I shouted in my head.

Sitting in my Santa suit I was ready to get my prank on with Mike and Jessica.

I heard Mike pick up Jessica and move her down the hall to there room.

I heard the door come flying open.

Mike laid Jessica down on the bed.

"HELP!" I yelled though my head.

As they began kissing there breathing both sped up and I could hear there hearts began to race with excitement.

"Oh Jessica." Mike let out with groan.

"Yeah Mike." Jessica let out breathless.

Through the crack of the door I saw Jessica's shirt go sailing through the air then landing on the ceiling fan, then here come Mike's shirt sailing through the air landing by the door.

"OK!" I said to myself with such awkwardness.

Then with the sound of the door knob, Jessica's bra was hanging on the door knob.

"Oh hell yeah." I thought "Now that's sexy."I said excited!

Then I saw something come flying through the air again landing the door knob again.

"That must be her underwear." I thought with nothing else to say.

Then both bra and pair of underwear had fell to the ground by the weight shifting off.

The white bra strap laid under the door, I saw her underwear they were blue with white stripes.

I had grabed them to pull them under the door to inspect closer.

I pick up the white bra first. "WOW!" I said speechless.

Then I reached down to pick up the blue striped underwear.

"What the hell." I said softer than a whisper.

I picked them up. "Those are not Jessica's, these are Mike's boxers. OMG, Oh hell no he didn't." I threw then just as fast and far away they would go. They landed across the toilet.

"EW!" Shaking my hands trying to get Mike"s germs off that came from Mike.

"Well sense I grabbed Mike's boxers I'm going to pay him a visit from Santa." I let out an evil laugh.

"One,two,three." I counted in my head for the right number.

"Ten!" I said,I grabbed the bathroom door handle.

"Now!" I Burst open the bathroom door.

My knee's where dancing up to my chest, my arms where flapping like a chicken's wings through the air.

"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS Santa has came to visit you naughty children!" I let out in my deep Santa voice.

There they both lay naked as could be Mike's bare butt sticking straight up in the air.

*SNAP* "There's my money from Edward and Bella." I laughed to my self.

Then I returned doing my same dance.

Jessica asked scared to Mike. "Um.. Mike who's that?"

They both let out a scream.

"Um Jess I don't know." They both got out of bed , both still naked, they go running down the hallway screaming for dear life.

I took off after them just to be even more mean, still flopping my arms up and down like a chicken and moving my legs up to my chest, I walked towards them.

They got to the end of the hall then turned around to run torward there room, Finally there room and shut the door with a slam, then locked it.

"HO HO HO HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I said trying not to laugh at what caos i had just caused.

Then I turned to run out the door so they would never know who payed them a visit behind the Santa suit.

I opened the door quietly and as fast as I could but I knew it wouldn't have to be to fast because I heard Mike and Jessica in there bedroom continuing there Christmas eve I had corrupted moments ago.

I had decided to go back to Edward and Bella's house to see what they were up to.

So I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, down the sidewalk and dashed into the woods then made a left turn back around the corner, I kept running until I reached there door step.

I slowly opened the door to try not to awake Renesmee. I walk through the living room toward there room then looking at the clock above the fireplace reading 2 am.

"I have to make this fast so I can go home and help with gifts" I thought to myself. "Got to hurry hurry!"

I had reached there bedroom then opened there bedroom door. "Hello Edward and Bella!"I said enthused.

"What a pleasure it is to see you hear Emmett!" Bella said sarcasticlly. "Oh you agian." Edward siad unhappily.

They both lay in bed doing nothing but just watching t.v and Bella in Edwards arms.

"Not what I imagined, but hello you two." I said surprised

"What you two doing?" I said questioning there look on there faces but them both Innocent.

"Nothing much, just watching t.v and waiting for Renesmee to wake up and Christmas to get here." Bella said with no enthusiasm. I look at Edward to see if he was going to speak but nothing.

"Now who is the party pooper tonight you two?" I asked in a questioning voice.

"It's you Emmett, you killed the mood by entering our room, ."Edward said sarcastically.

"Well excuse me."I shot back.

"I guess I will be going home now." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Wait, Emmett did you get those pictures of Mike and Jessica?" Edward asked laughing.

"Oh about that,boy do I have the funniest story to tell you guys." I said laughing at the flashback.

"Okay? You going to tell us or what?" Bella said impatiently.

"Well I'm going to make you wait." I said.

"What!" Bella screeched.

"I was just kidding." I said jokingly.

"So you going to tell us?" Bella pleated.

"Okay here we go." I said excited.

" I got in the window then heard somebody was visiting, I heard Jessica say bye Angela and Ben have fun on your honeymoon." I said laughing.

"What!" Bella screeched. "Honeymoon, They got married. Wow last people I expected to make a relationship last" Bella said so stunned.

I continued "Then Mike was turned on by a condom commercial." Edward and Bella began to laugh at Mike's cheesiness and then I joined in.

"Then they took it to there bedroom, then their close began to fly, Jessica's shirt hit the cieling fan,Mike's shirt landed by the door, and Jessica's bra landed on the bathroom door handle."I said giggling.

" and you picked up her bra and Mike's boxers thinking it was her underwear." Edward added thanks to his mind reading skills Edward said laughing.

"I'm going to tell Rose." Edward threatened. "That's what you get for doing what you did to Bella and I."Edward said laughing.

"Shhhhh." I told him to let me tell Bella sinse he got the whole replay through my head.

"Ewww Emmett that's gross you pervert." Bella said to me as I laughed.

"Okay I'm going to continue now, Then I walked in flapping my arms like a chicken and moving my legs up and down to my chest in my Santa suit." I laughed.

"When I opened the door I thought I was going to throw up, even though I can't I was was probably going to if I had to stare at Mike's butt any longer." I said covering my mouth and stomach with my hands.

"I opened the door and saw Mike's bare butt sticking straight up in the air, nastiest thing I have ever seen." I emphasized.

"Then they took off down the hallway, butt naked." Bella and Edward was in hysterics laughing at the thought of Mike and Jessica butt naked running from me.

"Well that's it." I said proudly at my accomplishments.

"Oh wait here are those picture's." I handed them the picture I took of Mike's butt in the air!

"OMG, Emmett this is so funny, it's going on my-space tonight." Bella giggled.

"Well I better get home so I can help get things ready for tomorrow." I said turning to walk out the doorway.

"I can take you home Emmett."Edward offered.

"No, No that's OK I have bothered you two enough and besides I can run faster than you can drive Edward." I said turning down the offer. Then turned towards the door.

"Bye." I said then shut the front door then dashed into the woods forwards home!

Preview for chapter 4 Bella and Edward take there revenge on Emmett with everyone's help. R&R please.


	4. Revenge on Emmett

Author's Note:I own nothing! Hope you like this chapter give me a review!

BPOV Chapter 4 Revenge on Emmett

Emmett left and was on his way home. Jacob was on his way over to watch Renesemee while we got back at Emmett for doing his little prank.

We heard Jacob knock at the front door. "There's Jacob." Edward said to me happily.

We went to the front door and was there seconds later.

"Hey Jake, thanks for coming over." I said to him so appreciative.

"You are welcome to stay in the spare badroom if would like." I offerd looking at his tired sleepy eyes.

"We have asked you to watch Renesmee because prankster Emmett was here just a while ago and pranked us, so we are going to get back at him." I said as if I was mad but laughed.

"I talked to Alice , she told me about her vision she had of Emmett hunting on his way home." I said excited.

"That will give us plenty of time to get what we have to get done to make Emmett learn his lesson." I laughed. Edward let out a chuckle as well.

"Okay bye Jake, you can go back to sleep she does sleep through the night." I told him in a hurry.

"Alright Bell's see you when you get home." He replied with a yawn.

"We should only be gone about an hour." I said sounding evil, ready to get my revenge.

We walked out the door and down the stairs to the Volvo that was in the driveway.

We waved at Jacob then he shut the door and assumed he was going back to sleep now.

We backed out of the driveway as fast as Edward could push the car. We went down out street with the speedometer topping off at 80. Then we had turned on to the main highway only going 50, we drove for 7 miles then made a turn with the tires screeching across the pavement at 60, we speed up down the Cullen's drive.

We pulled the car into the gradge so Emmett would never it.

We walked into the house. " I already told them everything." Alice squeaked."This is going to work out perfect" Alice squeaked again.

"Jasper." Edward called. Jasper came down the stairs and was inforont of us within a second.

"When Emmett get's here and goes to sit down on the couch I want you to put your emotion control to good use, make his emotions go out of wack." Edward told him laughing.

"Okay." Jasper replied in a shaky voice, knowing he would feel the emotions run through him to.

I tried not to laugh but it didn't work I burst out into laughter.

"Jasper I'm sorry but, when your emotions get the best of you it's so funny." I told him in a apologetic voice then still laughing.

"Alice did you ask Rosalie if she would help?" I asked hopping she did.

"Yes I did, and she said she would." Alice said with a smile.

"Great, just as planned." I said then Edward and I looked at each other with excitement.

"In my vision it said it would be 2:30 am."Alice said

"Okay." I looked at my watch.

"It's only 2:10."I said smiling.

"Let's get a move on." Edward said excited.

"Wait." Alice screeched "I forgot to tell you a part of my vison." Knowing Edward saw it in her head.

"Him and Rosalie are going to be in the middle of taking off there close when Esme hollers for them, and Jasper is going to send his emotions out of control and he is going to take off after the couch cushions, he is going to try and start kissing them and trying to make out with them."Alice smiled.

"OH really" I said as a light bulb went off in my head. "We are going to put super glue on them and he will be walking around with a pillow cushion super glued between his legs."I laughed "brilliant" Edward laughed.

"Emmett is just now catching a deer." Alice said.

Edward and I turned to go up the stairs to grab the Mr. and Mrs. Santa suits that Esme had in the atic.

We hurried up the stairs. "I'll climb in and get them love." Edward said in his same sexy tone.

"He is just finished the deer and will be starting to make his way home soon." Alice said from down stairs just as excited as the rest of us.

I look at my watch 2:15. "Hurry Edward." I said impatiently. "Okay." Then he stepped out of the attic. We both stepped into the suits to put them on.

"I feel stupid." Edward said as I let a giggle. "It's for a good cause Edward."I said giggling.

"Okay, alright." Edward said giving in to me once again.

We walked down the stairs everyone was standing in the living room applauding and laughing. "Well don't you look fantastic."Esme said jokingly.

"Thanks everyone." I said so akwardly. "Didn't see that one coming, but you know it's not worth clapping over." I laughed

"This suit makes me feel like im from revenge of the nerds now." Edward laughed.

"We both look like retards right now okay." I said

"Bella it's to get back at Emmett, What better reason do you need to dress weird for once. So make that a weird kind of cool costume." I laughed at Edward's choice of words.

"Hurry get hiding on his way we don't want him to hear you."Rosalie said excited. "I finally get to get action with my husband that's always busy looking at porn on my computer." She said angry. I let out o chuckle because it's Emmett being Emmett.

"HURRY!" Alice screeched ready to see her brother get pranked.

So we ran into Esme's and Carlisle's room and hid there until we Emmett.

*BANG* goes the front door.

"Emmett Cullen you better be more careful with that door, you maybe tough but when i get a hold of you, you wont be." Esme threatened. "I mean it Emmett." She beamed hidding her giggles.

I heard Alice whisper. "Now." She told Jasper while Emmett was busy trying to make it up to Esme about the door.

I heard the couch make a *thud* against the floor. Emmett was on the couch. "Just as planned."I tought to myself then Edward shot me a wide grin.

APOV

As Jasper's emotion's began to take affect on Emmett, Rosalie had started her part of the plan. She walked over and sat on the couch next to Emmett.

"Hey honey, I missed youso much you were gone a long time, I missed you so much." She said in her sexy tone, the she reached over and grabbed his ear with her teeth.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie and began kissing her lips than occasionally licking her face.

"Now that's disgusting." I thought to myself holding in the last taste of blood I had taken in. "Wow, I um think I kind of threw up in my mouth a little, even though it's not suppose to be able to do that, I just did." I said to Esme then made a distasteful face.

We had all gatherd around for the little show they were putting on. Jasper stood on the left of me withe Esme on my right and Carlisle on her right.

"Wow." Esme said surprised. "Damn Emmett, you do got game." Carslisle said with pride.

Rose or Emmett did not hear one word we just said, they were to focused on each other .

Emmett threw Rose's stone body still kissing her.

"OKAY!" We all shouted to carry on with phase two of the plan and before we all lose our eye sight.

With Emmett still laying on Rosalie's stone body he looked up at us with an embarrassed look. "oh um, sorry everyone." Emmett said with embarrassment.

He picked up Rosalie to carry her upstairs. "Again"I told Jasper . I turned turned to see a shaking Jasper, I walked over to him. "Again, Jasper hurry." They turned for the stair sand Jasper shot another emotion to Emmett.

"Alice, honey, I don't think I can do this anymore, I can't send his emotions out of control, do you see what it does to me, it sends me down a physco path." Jasper said in a shaky voice .

I laughed at Jasper as they turned for the satiars Emmett started kissing Rosalie faster and began to run.

"Jasper just ignore them it's just for fun anyway, just relax."I told him trying to calm him.

Here come Mr. and Mrs. Clause coming into the living room from Esme and Carlisle's room.

"There in there roomgive them some time." I told Bella just as I had saw in my vision.

"Okay" Bella replied with a smile.

We waited for them to get situated. My poor Jasper was still sitting in the corner shaking. I walked back over to him to try to calm him again.

I bent down to kiss his neck. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Jasper let out a scream. "Help me" He let out another scream.

"Jasper honey it's okay I promise it's okay it's just me,Alice."I said trying to calm him down and stop the screams.

After a few minutes of just holding him, he calmed a little and stopped the screaming.

":Are you okay now Jasper? I'm sorry if I scared you I was just trying to help you." I said with my lip out in a apologetic voice.

"It's okay honey, I though you were horney Emmett, the way his emotions are right now, I wouldnt be suprised." Jasper said with a little fright in his voice.

Alright there you have it. Give me a review it would make my day! Preview of chapter 5 We headed for the stairs. We were ready to go in. I was Mrs. Clause in my red dress and hat and Edward was Santa. I put my arms around Edward's neck. Edward grabbed the door handle and threw open he door.


	5. Author note

A Cullen Christmas

Hello all your author here!

I will type out they next few chapter up soon I have been busy!

Please give me some reviews!

Hope you all read the rest of my story when I post!

Thanks all!  
xoxo ~.1918 


End file.
